


Five Times Alec Disobeyed

by sister_wolf



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-13
Updated: 2007-04-13
Packaged: 2017-10-12 03:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sister_wolf/pseuds/sister_wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Alec didn't do as he was ordered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Alec Disobeyed

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://tikiberry.livejournal.com/profile)[**tikiberry**](http://tikiberry.livejournal.com/) asked for:  Five times Alec didn't do as he was ordered.

1.

They were supposed to do the mission and get out immediately, but Biggs had a better suggestion. And even though they were both punished severely when they returned to headquarters, Alec considered that night of truly legendary drinking and carousing with Biggs (and a prostitute named Lola) to be _totally_ worth it.

2.

He'd meant to kill the kid. He really had. He knew that White would be watching for any sign of Alec double-crossing him, but when the kid looked at him all big-eyed and trusting, Alec just couldn't do it. He cut off the kid's barcode (too bad the barcode would just grow back when the skin healed itself) and dumped him outside a hospital. Maybe it'd buy Alec enough time. Maybe.

3.

His orders regarding Eyes Only were perfectly clear: if he couldn't bring Eyes Only back to Manticore, Alec was to terminate him immediately. No loose ends. He still wasn't sure why he'd hesitated, and why he'd just walked away with Asha's gun instead of shooting the both of them.

4.

He tried not to think about the thing with Rachel. Ever.

5.

Once upon a time, Max had told him to go away, get out of her sight, just leave Seattle for good. And even though they worked together pretty well these days, every once in a while she'd get that look in her eyes again. And Alec would just grin at her smugly (he could _hear_ her teeth grinding every time he did), because no, he _didn't_ have to take orders from _her_.


End file.
